


Firmly Grasp It

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butts, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kitchen Sex, Lemon, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Sabo's got a booty and you wanna grab it and give it the attention it deserves. Turns out, Sabo likes the attention way more than you had anticipated…
Relationships: Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Firmly Grasp It

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Did you just slap my ass?” / “Actually, I firmly grasped it.” / “Did you just quote Spongebob?”
> 
> Requested female reader.
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr under the same username! x

You watched with fervor as your boyfriend stood in the kitchen, cooking a rather delicious smelling dinner for the two of you. Thankfully Luffy and Ace weren’t home to smell the savor of the steaks he was cooking, otherwise your perfect opportunity would be amiss.

Sabo had no idea you were watching him, and you could hardly contain your giddiness at his every adorable facial expression, so concentrated on his preparations. Your breath hitched in your throat as he started whistling a song you weren’t so familiar with, but it sounded like sweet music nevertheless. His hips danced a little, swaying a ever so slightly to his tune, and you knew he would be embarrassed as hell if he were caught like this.

You stood in the doorway, hiding as much of your body behind the wall as possible while you ogled, practically entranced by Sabo’s little cooking show tune. He was absolutely adorable, but the way his hips swayed, causing his backside to sway and jiggle in consequence had you sweating buckets. You didn’t want to admit it, but you were entirely enamored with Sabo’s ass.

Your nails dug into the wall with his every move and you bit your lip to suppress your lecherous desires. This wasn’t meant to be a seductive scene by any means, but his body always wowed you in more ways than one. Quite honestly, everything he did was sexy as hell to you. How could someone be so sexy without even trying?

It was currently 4:03, and you knew Ace would be off work at 6:00 and Luffy was staying at Zoro’s house for the night. You had Sabo and his magical ass all to yourself for at least a little while, and you were determined to take advantage of that. For the past few weeks, Sabo had developed a habit of gently slapping or groping your butt in passing. It didn’t always lead to more, sometimes it was a strictly casual greeting, but still, it left your heart beat racing uncontrollably at his suggestive touching.

And you wanted to give him that same feeling. During your more intimate moments, you never thought to focus on his backside, at least not nearly in the same affectionate way he treated yours. Would he like that? You’ve always admired his butt from afar, perhaps it was time to give it the attention it deserved.

With mouse-like steps, you tip-toed towards your lover. Thankfully, he was far too engrossed in his cooking to really notice your presence, so you made your way behind his figure with ease. For some reason, you were insanely nervous, like you were about to commit something inexplicably wrong. You gulped to yourself as your shaky hand went reaching, clouded by lust and desire as his hips began swaying more fervently. His perky ass was yours for the taking, and so you took it with great need.

With nimble fingers you quickly ghosted over the curvature of his booty, then squeezed with eagerness at his left ass cheek. You were completely satisfied as it was just as firm yet soft as you had predicted. What you didn’t predict, however, was the way his body jolted at the unfamiliar sensation. He knew it was you immediately, but your lewd notion definitely caught him off guard. His spatula dropped to the floor, bringing you back to your senses and you seemed to freeze in your thoughts. Your hand quickly retreated as he turned to look at you, a quite unreadable expression on his face.

You pressed your lips into a thin line, waiting to hear him scold you.

“Did you just slap my ass?” He questioned, eyes narrowing in your direction.

There was an awkward pause for a minute as you gathered yourself to respond to his question. Why did this catch you so off guard? You were just grabbing your boyfriend’s butt! That’s completely normal right? Why did his questioning stare make you feel otherwise?

“Actually, I firmly grasped it.” Was the first thing to spill from your lips and you instantly wanted to crawl in a hole and die there. What the fuck was wrong with you?

He scoffed, a smirk graced his lips in amusement at your choice of a response, “Did you just quote Spongebob?”

You fought the urge to face palm yourself as you just shrugged and smiled innocently, knowing you were incapable of making any logical sense beyond this point of utter embarrassment. With swiftness, he turned to a knob on the stove, instantly switching the burning eye off. Your head was swimming from uncertainties as his face was still indecipherable even as he approached you.

It wasn’t until his face was merely inches from yours and he rested his hands loosely along your hips that your mind seemed to unravel, focusing on the playful look that gleamed in his eyes. Waves of blonde fell along his face, clouding his appearance to where he looked almost devilish for a second as his hands trailed down to grip ferociously into your own cheeks. You gasped at the force of his fingers digging needy markings into your skin.

“Mighty touchy today, aren’t we, (Name)? If you wanted a piece of this ass you should’ve just said so.” He smirked, lifting you up onto the island before you could even blink in response.

He secured your thighs around his waist, pulling your shamefully aching core against his hard on, a small moan escaping his lips at having you so close to him. His lips trembled above yours and for a split second his eyes changed to a look of innocence, silently asking if he was acting a little too rough with you. The both of you were utterly shocked that just a simple butt grab had Sabo pinning you onto the island, his cock mindlessly rubbing against you in desperation, but you accepted it graciously as your lips latched onto his without hesitation.

Your lips melded together in an instant, tongues dancing while little mewls escaped from the both of you into your heated mouths, hands roaming eagerly along each other’s bodies and in each other’s hair. It was if you were trying to absorb each other whole, no contact was ever close enough as you both only craved more and more of each other against your heated bodies. You had absolutely no idea where such desperation for each other came from, but you paid it no mind as you allowed Sabo to ravish your body to his heart’s content.

Clothing was discarded everywhere along the kitchen floor within minutes of your heated making out, the both of you taking full advantage of your rare alone time. Sabo’s massive hands went for your breasts, licking and sucking and biting at them once they were free to explore. Your head threw back in ecstasy at his ministrations, nails scratching into his shoulders and biceps which flexed deliciously under your claws. As he came up for air, he kissed you harshly one last time before pulling you to the very edge of the island, spreading your legs even further for him.

A lone finger quickly found it’s place between your slick folds, teasing just the entrance of your aching pussy, “Sabo, please…” you whispered as your head fell into the crook of his neck in exasperation.

He chuckled to himself before plunging his digit deep into you, eliciting a sweet wail from your throat, “So needy. You were the one groping me, you dirty girl.”

You blushed at his words, but accepted his penetrating finger with the utmost desire, keeping your legs spread wide and bucking against his every movement. Another digit was added and you clawed at his back, a hand trailing further and further south to give his booty a little squeeze. He gritted his teeth, a bit ashamed at how much he enjoyed such a simple touch, nevertheless he harshly pounded his fingers knuckle-deep into you at your notion.

Though your body was being rocked by his fingers, you smiled against the skin of his shoulders, completely satisfied to know you had so much power over Sabo now. Your fingers traced over the smoothness of his bare ass once again and his fingers retreated from you, the loss of sensation enough to stop you dead in your tracks and whine in response.

“You think you’re slick, don’t ya?” He muttered, not even warning you before he plunged his throbbing cock inside of you. Your entire body shook from his rough actions, but considering how turned on you were, your tight cunt adjusted well to his size, swallowing him in his entirety. Sabo wasn’t prepared for it, and he groaned hoarsely into your neck, fingers digging into your hips in sweet agony.

You moaned right along with him, and as soon as he gathered himself he began a steady pace inside you, thrusts already a bit rougher than normal. You were driving Sabo absolutely mad with your sensual touching in such an uncharted area. He never realized he’d enjoy his ass receiving some loving attention from you, but he needed so much more of it.

“Fuck, touch me baby, please.” You smiled amidst your cries of pleasure, and it didn’t take a genius to know just where he wanted your touch. To have your sexy as fuck boyfriend beg for your touch really caused a burning heat to pool at your abused pussy. Your hands eagerly flew to his ass with a swift smack and his hips bucked savagely into you in response. He was worried he had overreacted and had hurt you in the process, but the way you moaned his name and squeezed his ass with admiration reassured him to keep going. Your groping only encouraged him to fuck into you with more intensity, your body writhing uncontrollably under him by his rapid movements.

Every squeeze of your palms on his ass was like an electric shock shooting up into his hips, inspiring them to drive into you with increasing force until you were practically screaming his name, sure enough to let the neighbors know just what was going on next door. The two of you could care less as this new found passion from Sabo was sending you closer into blissful euphoria by the second and though his mind was clouded from pure lust at your naughty groping, he only wanted you to scream louder for him.

His hands slid from your hips to grab onto the sides of your ass, sweat dripping from his golden locks onto your connected bodies. He could feel your cunt tightening around him in anticipation for your release, and that only sent the chills of his own impending release throughout his being. He couldn’t possibly fuck into you any harsher, but the way your nails dug into the softness of his ass while you came all over his cock, he couldn’t help but buck into you with utmost force as he finished inside you with a loud, desperate call of your name. Your limp body finally released it’s hold onto his back side and you fell back against the cool marble counter, chest rising and falling rapidly in order to catch your breath from the intense session you two just had.

Sabo released the last of his load inside you with a small whimper before collapsing on top of your tired body to lazily trail kisses along your damp skin. His fingers interlocked with yours in a reassuring manner, something he always did to apologize for being rough with you, but it wasn’t as if you ever cared. You always enjoyed the way Sabo rocked your body so well, and no matter how rough he was, you could always feel every ounce of his love for you. The way you eyeballed his post-sex face, and the smirk he offered your teasing eyes, you both knew that this butt admiration wasn’t going to end any time soon.

Bonus:

The house was quiet as you rose to the kitchen to make some cereal for yourself. All of the boys were still asleep, disregarding how late in the morning it was becoming. You waltzed into the kitchen, stretching your arms and yawning rather loudly as you reached for a clean bowl, gathering the rest of the necessary items for cereal shortly after. Your mind was still a bit clouded by sleep, so you couldn’t feel Sabo’s burning eyes staring at your back side.

He watched you intently, and waited for the perfect moment to approach you, like a predator preparing to attack its prey. The way your ass cheeks were poking out ever so slightly from under your pajama shorts had Sabo ready for the kill. When you were completely distracted by your pouring of cereal, Sabo took his chance.

He approached you quietly, completely catching you off guard as you dropped your cereal at his sudden presence flushed against you. A large hand went to cover your surprised yelp, lips already trailing along your neck, full of desire. His dick pressed firm against the curvature of your ass, hips gyrating sensually against it and you could feel his cock twitching in desperation. You couldn’t help but heat up at his bold movements, squeaking a little as his free hand cupped your cheeks, squeezing them with vigor.

“Firmly grasp it.” He whispered seductively in your ear.


End file.
